Everything To Me
by Blitz Chick
Summary: ONESHOT SONGFIC! Kagome is upset, thinking she might lose her beloved hanyou. My first InuYasha fic, dont' kill me for butchering the characters.


Everything To Me

A Songfic By

Blitz Chick

Kagome looked up at a beautiful full harvest moon. The sky was so clear in the Feudal era, she could see all the stars! Turning her attention back to the harvest moon, Kagome couldn't help but think about how much the color reminded her of a certain half-demon's eyes… _I bet it makes you laugh_

_Watching me work so hard to reach you_

_You never gave a damn_

_About all of the things I did to please you_

_All that you wanted you found somewhere else_

_And nothing could drag you away from yourself_

Sighing, Kagome looked back towards the clearing where her friends slept. InuYasha never seemed to care about her unless she was in immediate danger of being killed. Or groped. Sighing again, she knew that InuYasha would never be hers. He belonged to Kikio, even though the Kikio he now knew was just bone and dirt. When would he break her heart and get it over with? Closing her eyes, Kagome felt tears running down her cheeks at the thought of InuYasha, the half demon she loved so dearly, in the arms of Kikio.

"Oi, what's with the tears?"

Looking up, Kagome spotted her silver haired companion sitting next to her. One of his dog-ears twitched, and she cried even harder thinking that one day she'd never see them again.

Muttering something that sounded along the lines of an exasperated 'women,' InuYasha scooted closer to his human companion. "What's got you crying now?"

Sniffling, Kagome looked up at him almost in disbelief.

_Do you really know me at all?_

_Would you take the time to catch me if I fall?_

_Are you ever gonna be that real to me?_

_Everything to me_

"You, that's what!" Kagome said somewhat irritably.

"Me!" InuYasha was confused. "What'd I do this time? Look, if you're still mad that I ate your dinner, I said I'm sorry…"

Shaking her head, Kagome cried even harder. "I…I…" It seemed she'd never get out what she had to say through her tears. "I don't want you to leave me for Kikio!"

InuYasha sat back a little bit. Kikio. The woman who had put him through hell. The one he still loved. But did he really? No, that wasn't right. Kikio wouldn't take him unless he was a human. It was Kagome he wanted. Nobody else had ever seen him as a demon, a half demon and a human and still stayed with him.

_Lucky I've been through hell_

_Back roads and shortcuts, I know them well_

_Baby just stick with me_

_We'll make it together, just wait and see_

Wrapping his arms around Kagome, InuYasha held her against his chest; quite oblivious that Kagome's tears were soaking the front of his kimono. "You idiot." He murmured softly. "No matter how many times you tell me to sit, or how many times we yell, I'm not gonna leave you."

_Do you really know me at all?_

_Would you take the time to catch me if I fall?_

_Are you ever gonna be that real to me?_

_Everything to me_

"But whenever I go home you always have to MAKE me come back here! You should have someone from YOUR time."

"I would go through a million wells to get you Kagome."

_I want to sit close to you_

_The air it goes out_

_We're left with nothing but a shadow of doubt_

_Nobody talks_

_No one is here_

_It's just you and me_

Eventually the still night crept in again, broken only by Kagome's sniffles and sobs. Finally, she looked up at InuYasha.

_Do you really know me at all?_

_Would you take the time to catch me if I fall?_

_Are you ever gonna be that real to me?_

_Everything to me_

"Do you mean that InuYasha?"

_Do you really know me at all?_

_Would you take the time to catch me if I fall?_

_Are you ever gonna be that real to me?_

_Everything _

Nodding, InuYasha stood. "C'mon." He picked Kagome up, piggyback style. "You need some sleep."

Resting her head against the back of InuYasha's neck, Kagome closed her eyes. It wasn't an outright 'I love you,' but that was the best she'd get out of him.

_I bet it makes you laugh_

_Watching me work so hard to reach you_


End file.
